Generally, JAVA debuggers process JAVA class files (extension .class) while debugging. JAVA class files are created by compiling JAVA source files (extension .JAVA). A debugger may use the JAVA source files to display the execution control. For instance, if a break point is reached while debugging a JAVA class file, the debugger would stop execution and display the break point on the corresponding JAVA source file.